1. Abstract/Summary This project seeks to bring population health data to the blockchain. Blockchain technology gives health data the opportunity for an immutable data trail for auditing and billing purposes, enhanced security and encryption leading to better patient privacy and enabling more widespread longitudinal patient tracking, and distribution of data which will minimize cyber threats to health systems and make health records available at all times to providers. The initial stage of this grant will fully research blockchain?s ability to support healthcare and health data and identify the blockchain or blockchains best suited to do this. That blockchain(s) will be deployed on Consensus Networks? proprietary nodes and will manage patient data collection, distribution, and availability. Lastly, the network and blockchain will be tested. Three specific testing criteria will be the efficacy of secure health data transfer both into and out of the blockchain, the resiliency of the network to secure and preserve data against attacks or faults, and the speed of the network, which will ensure its ability to allow effective data flow on a large scale. The goal of this pilot operation is to prove blockchains use on a permissioned, private network to support the national healthcare system. Blockchain, or distributed ledger technology (DLT), is rapidly transforming information, data, and monetary exchange. In just the past year, the industry has grown from a few hundred to over a thousand companies, each looking to harness the power of the blockchain. While the main focus of this movement is on the applications and blockchain protocols, the underlying problems with blockchain industry today are scalability, a lack of infrastructure needed to support worldwide adoption, and significant concerns regarding information security. With proprietary technology, Consensus has created a network initially capable of handling 10,000-15,000 transactions per second over a military-grade secure network. Additionally, this network can support multiple blockchains, including cross ledger transaction. Consensus believes that in order to position for the continued development and implementation of blockchain technology, major industries, such as healthcare, should focus on the underlying infrastructure needed to run these ever-changing applications and protocols. Consensus Networks? HealthLink System provides the infrastructure necessary to enable mainstream blockchain adoption.